lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories about Tom Bombadil
Could I add a theory here? Or does it have to be someone with more power in the wiki realm who does it for me? If so, my theory is that Tom Bombadil is infact a representation of Tolkien himself. He is eldest, because he existed before the books, he saw the first raindrops, because he wrote it, thus seeing it (as most authors do, me included, if i could call myself an author), he is immune to the powers of the Ring yet seems to have enough power to save the world all by himself, yet he does not, because he wrote it all down, knows whats going to happen and chooses not to interfere, for the sake of the future readers. - Legionaire22 15:02, January 12, 2013 (UTC) :That's not exactly a new theory (to put it mildly). - Gradivus, 16:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) :I think you can add it, but if you are worried you could just make a new section.TheDragonLord (talk) 15:07, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Tom Bombadil With the question of relevance, Tolken had reason for Bombadil and Goldberry to be in the story and because of the reasoning behind it, Peter Jackson could have made his movie masterpiece even greater had he included Bombadil in his movie. Tom Bombadil offered the reader(movie goer) a means of peace at a time when the action of the movie had been taught for a while. Also knowing Bombadil was there later in the story tended to give the reader/viewer a certain calm. The hobbits were assured by the River's Daughter - Goldberry that they could cast away all fears in the land of Bombadil (The Old Forest). Tom was the first(Oldest) in middle earth- "I was here when the first rain drop fell". The one ring held NO power over Tom. He viewed the ring as a toy. Aragon and Gandolf both acknowledged his existence. Critics who feel Bombadil served no purpose in the story did not allow themselves to truly place themselves in the story and as a result, missed out. - Ronnie Landry :It certainly served a purpose in the novel, but a sense of calm or peace was most definitely not what Jackson needed at that point in Fellowship of the Ring. Cinematically, the brief respites at Rivendell and Lothlórien were the only places the pacing would allow that. - Gradivus, 16:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) : I have another theory that doesn't seem to be listed. What if Tom Bombadil is Melkor/Morgoth? I know it sounds like a stretch, but when you compare it to many of the other theories, it's actually rather plausible, especially when you consider that Melkor is the oldest and most powerful of the Ainur, Here are a few quotes from his description on the Wiki page: "Melkor was made in the beginning, before the world was made solvent, as the first Ainu created by Eru Iluvatar in the Timeless Halls, at the beginning of creation. Manwë is said to be brother to him, yet Melkor was greater in power than any of the Ainur. Melkor was gifted also with the greatest knowledge of all the Ainur, and had share in all of the gifts given to his fellow Ainur by Eru." "Initially, Melkor could take on any form he chose. The Ainur took on forms reflective of their moods and might." "Initially, Melkor's power was so great that he could contend with all the other Valar and Maiar of Arda and beat them (ere Tulkas came). Over time however, his power was dispersed into the fabric of Arda and into his servants, lessening his might. At the time of his visit to Fëanor at Formenos, Melkor was still referred to as "the greatest being in Eä", though this was before his capture and final defeat by the Valar. It is unknown how much of his power he put into his various slaves after returning to Angband." "Morgoth, utterly defeated stood at bay, and was yet unvaliant. He fled into the deepest of his mines and sued for peace and pardon, but his feet were hewn from under him, and he was cast on his face. He was bound with the chain Angainor, his Iron Crown was beaten into a collar for his neck, and he was thrust through the Door of Night into the Timeless Void." Here are several thoughts that come to mind: What exactly happens when a being is cast into the Timeless Void? There are several theories that tie Tom Bombadil's power to that of time and the land, as it says above: Over time however, his power was dispersed into the fabric of Arda and into his servants. What if the forest that Tom Bombadil resides in is somehow connected to that timeless void, and is serving as a prison? As Sauron was a servant of Morgoth, there would be no reason for the ring to have any affect on him, but it would be reason enough for Gandalf to insist that they not give the ring to Tom, if Morgoth were his true identity. My last thought on the subject, is that Tom Bombadil is in a sense 'part' of Melkor: perhaps from the time before he was corrupted, existing as a separate entity. Or maybe he is truely evil, like the last theory on the page suggests. - Tetsuya.